The Horrible Wonderful Summer in Peru
by Templar's Creed
Summary: Harry, Snape and Dumbledore head out to find a powerful ancient artifact before Voldemort and his followers. While there, they face many enemies across the way and even some that are not quite human. They fight to discover the secrets within the island.
1. Happy Boring Birthday to Me

**Chapter One: Happy Boring Birthday to Me **

Harry Potter was stretched out on his bed at number four, Privet Drive. He had just finished his fourth year at Hogwarts. The whole year had been a disaster. First the Tri-Wizard Tournament, then almost losing his best mate, Ron and then having to witness the return of Voldemort in the graveyard. Yeah this past year had been a blasted.

He was staring up at the cracked ceiling. Harry kicked the wall every few moments trying to relieve his boredom. His room was a complete mess. Clothes, books and papers were spread out all over the floor and his Hogwarts trunk lay open in the corner. Harry sighed. He could try and take nap but he was afraid that he would have nightmares about Cedric Diggory death. Oh well perhaps he should read a book.

He sat up from his bed; Harry bent down and dug through the mess. He pulled out a book they looked to be somewhat interesting. He sat back down on the edge of the mattress and opened the book. He began to read but the words began to swim off the page. Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He put them back on and continued to read. He finished the first page and moved on to the second one, but what he seemed to be reading wasn't sticking in his mind.

Harry slammed the book shut and tossed it across the room. He groaned out loud and fell back on to his bed and resumed staring up at the ceiling. He was bored out of his mind; he didn't know what to do. It was his 15th birthday today. He was supposed to be having the time of his life but no, he was locked in his room in an empty house. The Dursley had gone out somewhere and once again they had left him at home with nothing to do.

"_What can I do to keep myself occupied for next few hours?" _Harry through to himself_. _

He racked his brain and thought about all the different possibles.

Clean my room _(not going to happen)_

_Read (tried that)_

Stare up at the ceiling all day _(doing that right now)_

Take a nap _(can't do that I'll have nightmares)_

Write a letter to Ron and Hermione _(yeah that actually sounds good)_

Harry smiled to himself and headed over to sit at his desk. He took out a white sheet of crispy paper from his desk drawer. He pulled open his bottle of ink and began to write.

_ Dear. Ron and Hermione_

_ How has your summer been going? Mine has been so boring thus far. I've been locked up in my room the whole time since I arrived here. The Dursley have been going out almost every day just leaving me here alone. Well I guess I get to have peace and quiet for the summer. Anyways have you heard any news in the Daily Prophet? If you could tell me anything that would be much appreciated._

_Love Harry_

Harry looked down at his letter and saw how short it was. He must be suffering from serious boredom if he couldn't think of anything say to fill up a whole page. He leaned back against his chair and tried to think of something more to write but nothing came to him. He gave up and rolled up the paper and placed it on the side of his desk.

Harry glanced over at the clock; it had taken all of five minutes to write the letter. Well he was back to square one. He decided to clean his room next, which should take up some more time. He stood up from his chair and leaned down to pick up his book when he heard footsteps downstairs.

Harry froze and listened intently. He hadn't heard a car pull up in a driveway, nor the Dursley loud chatter coming in the house. Then it hit him someone was in the house and it wasn't the Dursley. He didn't know what to do. Should he run? No he didn't have any place to go. Should he stun them with a spell? No magic outside of school. Footsteps crept up the stairs and headed towards his room. Harry made a mad dash and hid behind his door.

He heard the door knob being turned and watched the door slowly creak open. Harry stood behind it and held his breath trying not to alert the person of his presents. The person moved into the room and stopped in the middle of the floor. Harry peeked around the corner and saw the person had his back to him. The mystery person was a man. He appeared to be old and had long white hair down his back. He was wearing brown shorts exposing his sinewy tan legs. He also had a bright Hawaiian shirt on.

"Harry, I know you're here you can come out of hiding now" the familiar voice spoke.

Harry timidly came out from behind the door. The man turned around and faced him. Harry was quite shocked at who stood before him.

"Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here?"

Dumbledore smiled down at the boy and cheerfully answered. "Now, Harry is that anyway to welcome a guess to your home."

Harry was slightly confused. "Um, how are you professor? Welcome to my room."

Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head. "Much better lad, now how have you been?"

"Fine sir." Harry stared at his Headmaster for a few moments unsure what to say.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Professor, what are you doing here?" Harry repeated his earlier inquiry.

"I've come to take you away from here for the summer."

Harry blinked his eyes a couple of times trying clear his head. Had he heard the Headmaster right? "Your taking me away from here?"

"Yes, you'll be coming along with me for the reminder of the summer, were going to Lima Peru."

"Peru?"

"Yes Harry, Peru."

"Why?"

Dumbledore ran his hand down his long white beard. "Will be going on a little adventure."

Harry raised an eyebrow and gave the Headmaster a curious look. "I'll explain more when we get there."

Harry nodded but continued to stand there in the middle of the room, staring up at Dumbledore. "Perhaps you should begin packing your things," Dumbledore suggested.

Harry snapped out of his trance and proceeded grab the closes items. "Remember we won't be coming back here so pack well." Dumbledore turned to leave but he stopped at the doorway. "When your done I'll be waiting downstairs.

Harry finished up packing his things as quickly as possible. He even tidy up his room when he was done with his packing. He grabbed Hedwig's cage in one hand and in the other his heavy trunk.

Harry met the professor in the kitchen. Dumbledore was standing in front of the stove studying it with fascination written on his face. Dumbledore reached out a hand and carefully turned the black dial. He jumped back startled when the fire popped out of the stove.

"Professor?" Harry said.

Dumbledore wheeled around and saw Harry standing there with his owl and trunk. "Ah I see you've gotten everything you need?"

"Yes sir."

"Good."

"Um, professor what were you doing with stove?"

Dumbledore looked behind him. "It caught my eye. What is this muggle device used for?"

"It's called a stove professor; you cook and warm food with it."

"Oh."

Harry walked over to the stove and turned the fire off. "Should we be off professor?"

"Yes I think we should, but first I think you should let your owl out so she can meet us at our destination."

Harry took Hedwig out of her cage and she immediately flew out the open kitchen window. Dumbledore walked over to Harry's trunk, shrunk it and placed it in his short's pocket. He turned back to Harry and held out a wrinkled hand.

"Take my arm."

Harry stepped forward and took the Headmaster's arm. Harry felt a tug by his navel and the room disappeared. A moment later they reappeared in an alleyway. The first thing Harry notice was how hot the place was. He looked up at the blue sky; there wasn't a cloud up there. By the position of the sun it would be dark in a few hours.

With even taking a glance at his surroundings Dumbledore led Harry out of the alleyway and into the business streets. From the looks of things it seemed they were in the old section of the city. The buildings were old and the many streets were made of cobble stones. They were in some type of market place with people buying and selling a variety of items.

Harry stayed closed to the Headmaster so he wouldn't get lost. Dumbledore led him up the street toward an ancient white and brown building. It had dozens of windows and balconies. It resembled and old hotel. Dumbledore open the door and led him inside. They walked up a rickety staircase.

Harry followed Dumbledore up the stairs and to the fifth floor. They walked down a narrow hallway with dozens of individual doorways on both sides. The Headmaster escorted Harry to one of the doors down at the end of the hall. He finally stopped at one and pulled out an old rusty key from his pocket. He inserted the key and pushed the door open. Dumbledore stood back and allowed Harry to step in first.

The room was rather large. With two beds, a desk and a TV against the wall. There was another door that was in the room. Harry assumed that led to the bathroom. Plus there was another window door that led out to a balcony. Dumbledore closed the door behind them. He fished in his pockets and pulled out Harry trunk. He re-enlarged it and set it at the foot of the bed that was the closes to the door.

"Thank you sir."

Harry sat down on the bed and stared at his tennis shoes unsure what he was supposed to be doing now. Dumbledore sat down next to Harry.

"I'll explain everything to you when my other guest gets arrives," Dumbledore stated.

"Other guest?"

"Yes, it will be more than you and I on this trip. I have also invited—"Dumbledore stop speaking when he heard footsteps right outside the door. A pair of keys jingled as the door handle turned and the door flew open.

Harry glanced up at the person who stepped inside. His face immediately turned pale as he saw who it was.

"Severus, how good of you to make it back" Dumbledore greeted the man.

Snape nodded and turned to the boy sitting on the bed glaring at him.

"Potter" he said in a sarcastic voice.

Harry simply stared back at his most hated teacher. "_Not Snape, anyone but the greasy bat of the dungeons"_ Harry thought to himself.

Snape looked at him and smirked. At that moment, Harry knew he was going to be in for a horrible summer.


	2. The Point to Why I'm Here

**Chapter Two: The Point to Why I'm Here**

Harry stood there in the middle of the room staring daggers at Snape. Neither one of them said anything, they just glared at one another. Finally after two minutes Dumbledore cleared his throat to get both men's attention.

"Now Harry, I have invited Professor Snape here to help me with our little project."

"Which is?" Harry asked feeling more bold since Snape walked through the door.

Snape just sneered and pushed past Harry. He dropped the black bag down on the desk, along with the other things he carried. Harry turned back to Dumbledore and waited for him to explain the situation. Dumbledore stood up and began pacing around the room, hands folded behind his back.

"I brought you here Harry, to help Professor Snape and I to search for the Aurea Stone."

Harry was going to what that was, but Snape cut him. "Before you ask Potter the Aurea Stone is a magical golden stone." Snape pulled out an old book from his bag and flipped it open to the center. He held up the book so he could see.

On the old yellow page was a large picture of a stone that was in the shape of an egg. It looked to be trimmed in gold around the middle and on the top. Harry reached to take the book from Snape's hand but he snatched it back. Dumbledore frowned at Snape for his rudeness but didn't say anything.

"What does this golden egg do?"

"The myth goes that it brings immortality to the drinker. Mind you not full immortality the drinker still can die, but never succumbing to nature" Dumbledore explained.

"Succumbing to nature?" Harry repeated sounding confused.

Snape sighed and rolled his eyes. "It means the drinker will never die of old age, Potter."

"Oh, but why do you need me?"

Dumbledore stepped up to Harry and laid both his hands upon the boy's shoulders. "Since the resurrection of Voldemort in the graveyard, he has been seeking this stone. He wants to be immortality so he can rule forever."

Harry looked up at the Headmaster's blue eyes and asked. "Why can't Voldemort appoint a successor after becomes too old?"

Snape growled and spoke up once again. "Because you stupid boy, Voldemort is too selfish to appoint a successor. He doesn't share what he gains with anyone. It's his power and his alone."

Dumbledore continued as if Snape hadn't interrupted. "We think you can help us because of you connection to Voldemort. He has sent his followers across the world to fine this object but we need to find it first, that is accentual."

Harry nodded. "Then count me in Professor I want help stop Voldemort."

"My goodness Potter you sound like something out of a comic book. Count me in Professor I want to help" Snape mocked.

"Severus "Dumbledore warned. Snape let off and turned back to his bag that was on the desk. The Headmaster turned back to Harry. "Thank you for agree to this."

"Of course."

Dumbledore let go of the boy and moved passed him towards Snape. He looked over the man's shoulder to see what was in bag. "Have you gotten everything we need?"

Snape turned around and faced older man. "Almost, there is one more item we need before we leave out tomorrow morning."

"Which is?"

"The map."

Dumbledore frowned and narrowed his eyes. "But that is the main item we need Severus."

"Yes, but don't worry, I know where it is."

"And that is?" Harry snapped at his potion master.

Snape looked pass Dumbledore and sneered at the boy. "I don't believe I was speaking to you Potter, so why don't you go sit in the corner and suck your thumb, while two adults have a conversation."

Harry opened his mouth to yell a retort but the Headmaster held up a hand. "Please continue Severus and let's not take your mind off what we our discussing."

Snape angrily whipped his back to Dumbledore and continued. "I was in the town bar today. A group of local thugs were sitting in the back, with an old sheet spread out in front of them. It had the same markings the book described" he explained while holding up the book in his hand. "I ease dropped on their conversation. I know where they're going to be tomorrow and I can steal the map then."

Dumbledore was silent for a moment thinking on what Snape had just conveyed to him. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well then that settles it then, you get that map tomorrow." Dumbledore headed to the hotel door. "I suggest you two get some sleep tomorrow we have a long day ahead of us." He then left the two young men standing there.

Harry turned to look at Snape and back at the door the Headmaster had just exited from. He just realized he had to stay in the same room with the bat. Snape glared at him with his piercing black eyes. "Don't say a word Potter all night and you might live until the morning."

Snape turned on his heels and marched through the bathroom door slamming it behind him. Harry just watched him walk away and mutter under his breath.

"This is going to be a long night."


	3. Peru

**Chapter Three: Peru**

Harry tossed and turned in his lumpy bed. He was trying to find a comfortable position so he could fall back to sleep. He had been awake for the past twenty minutes from a nightmare that had really had shaken him. He rolled onto his side and wrapped the thin cover securely round him.

The room was freezing. Apparently Snape had the room's air condition cranked all the way up. Just then Harry heard the man walk by his bed and head over to the bathroom, slamming the door. Harry opened an eyelid and glanced around. Snape indeed wasn't in the room. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and rolled over once more. He was just falling back to sleep when the bathroom door opened and footsteps stomped across the room. They stopped at the foot of Harry's bed and the next moment ice water was being poured all over him.

Harry gave a little yelp and tried to shield himself with now soaking wet blanket. Once the water stopped falling Harry stared up at Snape with a murderess look on his face. Snape stood over him with a now empty ice bucket. He lowered it slowly and placed it on the bedside table.

"Time to get up Potter" the Potion Master said with an evil smirk playing on his lips. But Harry didn't move he just continued to glare.

Snape smirk turned into a deep frown. "Are you deaf Potter? Get up and get dress, I don't have all day to wait for you."

Harry angrily threw off the covers and marched over to his truck. He snatched the pile of clothes that he had laid out for himself last night. He then processed to the bathroom door and loudly shut it behind him. Snape stood there staring at the door with an amused look on his face. Oh, how he was going to be enjoy tormenting the boy this summer. Payback for what he had to deal with this past school year.

* * *

><p>Snape was quietly loading the black jeep, with the equipment that they would need for the remainder of the trip. Snape blew out a frustrated breath. How had Dumbledore roped him into going on this crazy adventure? He had been planning on a nice quiet vocation. He was going to go somewhere far away from Hogwarts to a place where they had a lot alcohol and women. He just needed to be free from all those annoying children and just relax, but no. Dumbledore had come up to him two weeks before the end of term and told him what he needed him to do and like a moron he had agreed. It was not like he could tell the man no. He was the order spy and the only person who had inner knowledge about the Aurea Stone. Plus Dumbledore had to drag Potter into it during the last minute, barely giving him any notice. Oh how every year his life got more complicated.<p>

He had just finished loading the car, when he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw Dumbledore striding up to him with Potter not far behind. Snape bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. He surveyed the Headmaster's clothes. The man was wearing a banana short sleeve shirt, and gray shorts that were far too short. Plus the man had the ugliest sneakers known to man.

He then looked over to Potter. The boy seemed to be wearing normal enough clothing. With a blue and white stripped polo shirt and blue faded jeans. He still had those round Coca Cola bottle glasses and his scar was peeking out from black unkempt hair. At least the scar wouldn't draw the muggles attention.

"Severus" the Headmaster repeated. "Are we ready to leave?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore nodded and climbed into the passenger's seat. Harry meanwhile stepped past Snape and hopped into the back seat of the jeep and shut the door behind. Snape turned and dug into his black bag that was sitting in the back of the jeep and pull out a small jar. He tossed over to Potter who caught it in his out stretched hand.

"Cover your scar with that, there might be Death Eaters around the area."

Harry looked down at his hand and opened the jar. It was makeup. He took his finger and light rubbed the makeup on to his forehead and covered his scar. He then handed back to Snape who snatched and placed back in his bag. Snape strolled around to the driver side and put the key in the ignition and started it up. He then pushed the gas and head down the bumpy road.

Dumbledore happily road down the street, he observed the people around the area. Watching them go about their everyday lives.

"Why don't we get some breakfast" Dumbledore suggested after a several minutes of silence.

Harry was eager for that idea but he saw Snape's face in the mirror who was frowning. "I think that is a bad idea Headmaster" Snape said.

"Come now Severus, none of us have eaten anything today and I think breakfast will do us some good."

Snape finally relented and turned the car down a narrow road. Five minutes later the jeep was parked in front of a small diner. They quickly headed inside and took a seat at a table in the corner. The waitress came over and took each over their orders and left a moment later.

* * *

><p>Harry, Snape and Dumbledore sat the table not saying anything. Snape didn't really mine the silence it was early in the morning. Back at Hogwarts he didn't speak to anyone before he had his coffee. If anyone would dare to try and start a conversation beforehand he literally would bit their head off. The Headmaster knew how Snape felt before he had his coffee fix, so he did not try to engage the man.<p>

Fifteen minutes later the waitress came back with their food and set it before them. A few minutes after everyone had gotten well into their meal Dumbledore decided to speak.

"Do you have everything we need other than the map?" Dumbledore asked Snape.

"Yes Headmaster. Snape answered taking a sip of his coffee. Than man did tend to repeat himself a lot, how many times had he asked him if he had gotten everything. Snape set down his fork and reached into his black bag. He pulled out two passports and handed them over to the two people sitting across from him.

Harry opened his up. There were a few pages in the small booklet. There was a big red stamp and then his photograph. He looked over at the Headmaster and he had the same thing.

"I assume the passports are fake?" Harry asked loudly.

"Shut up boy, you want to yell that to everyone louder?" Snape scolded him. He then turned and addressed the Headmaster. "Please take care of those they cost a great deal of Muggle currency."

Dumbledore looked up and surveyed Snape over his half-moon glasses. "What about your 'equipment'?"

"I have a 'friend' that sold it to me."

Dumbledore didn't push the point; he just nodded and took Snape's word for it. Thirty minutes later after everyone was finishing eating, they paid for the bill and left. They stepped out into the hot blazing sun. Dumbledore turned to his Potion Master.

"Now for our plans today" Dumbledore spoke up. "Severus, you will go get that map. Harry and I will head to the boat and wait for your return."

Snape looked at his watch. He dug into this pocket and pulled out the car keys. He handed them over to Dumbledore and began to head down the road.

"You're going to walk?" Dumbledore called after him.

"It's not far; I'll be back in a few hours."

* * *

><p>The Headmaster pulled up to the small dock. There were boats everywhere in the harbor. The jeep pulled up to a large white cabin cruiser. Dumbledore looked down at the gears of the car and attempted to put the car in park. Harry looked down in a panic at the Headmaster's hand. The whole ride over to the docks had been a very scary experience.<p>

The man could barely drive. He a nearly ran over six people as they had driven through the city. After Snape had left, Dumbledore spent ten minutes trying to get the car started before Harry's intervention. He really couldn't operate Muggle devices.

Harry followed the Headmaster to the small ramp that was attached from dock to the cruiser. They both stepped inside. They were standing on the boat's deck. Once they stepped on board they could see the boat wasn't that large. It could probably hold twelve passengers.

Inside the cabin was the wheel that controlled the boat. On top of the cabin was an antenna that went to the radio in the cabin. At the stern of the boat (front) was a large thick silver bar, which a person could walk up and look down at the sea. On the sides of the boat were to blue stripes.

Harry looked back at his professor and saw that he had left the boat and was standing in front of the jeep once more. He had the trunk door open and was beginning to unload the truck. Harry hurried off the boat and walked over to the Headmaster.

"Sir?" Harry said. "Do you need help with those?"

Dumbledore looked up and smiled; he nodded and went back to the boat with a few bags in his hand. He picked up two black bags. When Harry lifted them they seemed fairly heavy. He brought them over to the boat and set them down on the side. He made sure they weren't going anywhere and went back for more. Him and Dumbledore when back in forth bring bag after bag. Once finished they sat down and tried to catch their breath. They were both sweating it was rather humid outside.

Dumbledore looked at his watch. It had been an hour since Severus had gone to get the map. He wonder what was taking him so long, he hoped he hadn't run into any problems. They were already to go but they couldn't until Snape got back. The Headmaster looked over and spotted Harry sitting near the railing watching the waves. Dumbledore smiled to himself. The boy seemed to be enjoying himself. That was good it would help take his mind off what had happen this year, even if it was only temporally.

Thirty minutes Snape still was a no show. Harry was starting to get restless and Dumbledore was getting more worried by the minute. When another ten minutes went by, Dumbledore began pacing.

"Professor" Harry called.

Dumbledore gazed up at Harry. The boy gestured to the docks. He turned around and spotted Snape walking with a pretty redhead. The woman was about average height 5'7 and slim. She was wearing brown shorts and a blue tight tank top. They were chatting it up. The woman was laughing every few moments and Snape seemed very amused himself. Dumbledore frowned. So that's where he had been. Talking to some women the whole time, holding them up for over an hour. He march over to the pair unaware Harry following right behind him. They stopped talking and glanced over a Dumbledore glaring at them.

"So this is where you've been the whole time" Dumbledore addressed Snape. He stepped up and shook the women's hand.

"Michael Gambon" he lied.

"Daphne Blake."

Dumbledore let go of Ms. Blake's hand and smiled. "I see you've been chatting with my eldest son." Behind him Harry raised a surprised eyebrow and Snape narrowed his eyes. "And this is my other son Daniel" he gestured to Harry

"Oh your son, I didn't know" she turned back to look at Snape. "You said you were here alone searching for rare artifacts?"

Dumbledore wrapped his arm around Snape's shoulder and grinned at the lady. "Oh we are indeed here searching for rare artifacts, but as a family on vacation."

"Oh that sounds very nice; I hope you have a good time." She then turned and began walking away before she left she turned back and smiled at Snape one last time.

Snape watched her go and then walked on to the boat. Harry and Dumbledore followed him into the cabin and sat down on the bench. The Headmaster sighed and frowned at his Potion Master. "So all this time you've been flirting with that woman for over an hour" he scolded. "Did you even get the map?"

Snape reached into his bag and pulled out a pieced of folded parchment. He handed over to the older man. Dumbledore carefully unfolded the parchment. Harry leaned over and peered down at the map over Dumbledore's shoulder. It had numbers running up and across the map. The picture showed one giant landmass.

"Is that were going where were going?" Harry asked pointing to the map.

"Obviously Potter."

Harry bit his tongue to keep his self from yelling at the man. Snape stood up from the bench and took the boat key from his pocket and started up the engine. "I assumed everything is on board and where ready to depart?" Snape inquired.

Dumbledore stood from the bench and walked over to him. "You didn't answer my question Severus. What were you doing with the women?"

"Working" Snape stated.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and surveyed Snape carefully.

"Miss Blake is report for a news company back in America. I met her in one of the market places. We started chatting as you put earlier. I found out she is doing a story on the Aurea Stone and the island. I was interested and put my spy skills to work, that is why you asked me to come on this trip."

"And what did your spy skills achieve?" Harry asked sarcastically.

Snape for once ignored the boy-who- wouldn't- stop -talking and just- disappear. He reached into his bag and handed over a small notebook. Dumbledore took it and opened it up. "I manage to nick that when she wasn't looking."

The Headmaster glanced up and smiled. "Well I see your skills have been of some use."

Snape didn't say anything he folded his arms across his chest. "Shall we leave now and get to the island before the next century?"

"Yes thing we shall."

Snape turned back to the wheel and carefully drove the boat out of the docks and into the open water.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, finally where going to make it to the island. The action is about to began. Five points to anyone who can tell what popular tv show the name Daphne Blake comes from? Please leave a comment I want to know what you guys think and what you want to happen next?<strong>


	4. The Island

**Sorry this took so long. This chapter was suppose to be out a week ago, but that's what happens when your weighed down with eighteen credit hours of work. So here is a nice lengthly chapter for your enjoyment and the next one should be out in a week or two (hopfully).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: The Island<strong>

In the distance an enormous island came into view. They had been in the open water for over thirty minutes. According to the map the island was about twenty miles from the mainland. The sun was high in the sky showing that it past noon.

Snape slowed the boat down and came to a complete stop. Harry turned to see what was going on from where he was sitting on the side of the boat. He watched the Headmaster stand up and move over to where Snape stood inside the cabin in front of the wheel. They stood close to one another conversing quickly. Harry narrowed his eyes wanting to know what was going on and not to be left out of the decisions once again. He stood up and brushed his pants off and hurried over toward the two men.

He stood behind then waiting for them to acknowledge his presents. After a few moments they wrapped up and turned their attention to the boy.

"Yes Harry?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Why are we are we stopping? The island is right there" he gesture toward the landmass.

Dumbledore adjusted his spectacles. "We were discussing some complications that await us once we step foot on the island."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Complications?"

Snape sighed loudly.

"Severus!" the Headmaster warned.

Snape turned away grumbling to himself.

"What you must understand Harry, there will be no magic allowed on the island."

Harry stared up at the man in confusion. "No magic?

"Yes, the place is allows no magic. Before you asked me why, the answer is unclear."

"So if we can't use our wands, how do we defend ourselves if we come across something on the island?"

Right on cue Snape pushed past both men. He bent down over one of the many black bags and unzipped one. Harry leaned over and took a closer look and gasped when he saw the content within. Inside the bag were multiple muggle weapons guns, knives and explosives and more stuff that he couldn't make out. Snape stood zipping up the bag.

Snape stepped back over to the wheel and turned the boat back on. He then proceeded to move forward. As they came closer toward the island, Harry still had a burning question.

"Do you know how use those muggle weapons?" he asked thinking Snape didn't have a clue of what he was doing.

"Really Potter, do try and shut up until we get to the island" Snape snapped. Harry sat back down muttering to himself.

Ten minutes later they pulled up to the small dock that was connected to the shore of the island. Snape jumped out of the boat and on to the old wooden walkway. Dumbledore threw him a large thick brown rope while Snape tied it off. Once finished they began unloading the yacht. They each carried two bags and headed towards the shore. As soon as their feet hit the sand they felt a painful jolt run through their bodies.

Snape stopped walking and took a look around. There was nothing but sand and a whole bunch of jungle in front of them. He looked up at the sky and saw it was clear. He then glanced at his two companions. He dropped the bags he was carrying and pulled out his wand that was hidden in his sleeve. He gave it a light flick and watched and waited but nothing happened.

Harry looked over at his professor. "I thought you said there was no magic on the island."

"The book said there is not."

"Well is there?"

Snape turned and looked down at the annoying boy. "Did you see anything happen?"

Harry pulled out his wand and tried to do a spell but attained the same result. Snape looked at Harry with a smirk on his lips. "Did you really think that you would achieve something that I could not?" Harry was about have a comeback but a warning look from the Headmaster made him shut his mouth. Snape picked up his bag and began heading across the sand toward the overwhelming trees.

As they began to head into the thick jungle was when Dumbledore began to speak. "It's about after three o'clock." He said looking up at the sky. "It would be good for us to look for a campsite for the night and head out first thing in the morning" he suggested.

"Right" Snape said digging in his pocket and pulled out a small compass. He held it out in front of him and watched the dial moved back in forth. He waited until the dial cease to move. "This way."

They headed west further into the deep jungle. After about twenty minutes of walking they came upon a clearing. It was down a little hill surrounded by tall trees and five huge boulders. There was no grass on the ground just thick dirt and scattered sticks.

"This seems like a good spot to camp for the night" Harry spoke up.

"No one asked your opinion Potter" Snape snapped pushing past him.

They carefully maneuvered down the hill trying to keep themselves from falling. They finally made it down to the small clearing. Snape dropped his bag first and began to sort through it. Dumbledore stood over look up once more at the sky.

"I don't think will need the tent tonight" mostly speaking to himself. He then turned to his employee. "What do you think?"

Snape looked up at the sky from where he was crouched on the ground. "No, I think the sleeping bags should be efficient, but you can take Potter and gather wood."

The Headmaster looked down at the dark haired man in confusion. "Gather wood? For what purpose?"

Snape blew out a frustrated breath. He pushed his bag aside and stood up. "Did you not read the book I gave you about living like a muggle?" he questioned.

Dumbledore avoid his gaze and looked down at his shoes. "I take that as a no" Snape answered for him. He sighed again shoulders slumping in defeat. "Can you at least get the sleeping bags and get us setup, while I take Potter to get some wood for the fire?"

Dumbledore thought about it for a moment then nodded. Snape moved past him and began to head through the tress. "I don't have all day to wait for you Potter" Snape called back over his shoulder. Harry made a face. He dropped his back to the ground and gave the Headmaster on final glance before he headed after the Potion Master.

* * *

><p>They had finish collecting the wood and were back at the campsite. Snape organized the fire wood, while Harry stacked the extra ones into a pile so it could be used later. When they had returned to the clearing twenties minutes ago, the Headmaster had setup the sleeping bags for each of them as well as three camping chairs.<p>

Harry finished his stacking the wood and turned towards Dumbledore to see what else he could help with. There wasn't much for him to do. They had gotten everything sorted out only thing left was to organize the bags and Snape was going to do that.

The sun was almost set when Snape lit the fire. He had a large pot cooking over the crackling fire. He stirred the beans counter clockwise making sure they were nice and cooked. Once the beans were stewing nicely he placed the lid on the pot and stood up. He walked past the two men and sat down in his camp chair. He pulled out their guide book and began to skim through it.

Dumbledore sat up in his chair as he watched his potions master opened the book. He stood up and pulled his chair closer to the fire; it was starting to get a little too cool for his old bones to handle. "Severus, will you enlighten us to what you have learned about are mission?"

Snape glanced up from his book and surveyed the two men. He sighed quietly and sat up and firmly place his feet on the ground. "I've have been learning the history of the Aurea Stone" he began. "The stone has a long history between wizard and muggles alike. The first mention of the stone is around 12th century. The French, Germans and even the English have gone in search of it, all coming up empty handed. Not until the late 1500's was the Stone rumored to be hidden on this island. Then the Spanish came here in search of it, over a thousand men were never seen or heard from again. That was the last expedition recorded in this book. If there were any more trips after the Spanish I can't tell you; but apparently for a while Kings were tired of losing thousands of men."

Dumbledore sat running his hands through his long white beard pondering what he had just heard. "But you do believe the Stone is here on this island?"

"I do Headmaster" Snape answered with confidence.

"Wait a minute" Harry said chiming in. "You just said that no one has ever found it and that over one thousand men were lost seeking it."

Snape crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "Wow, I'm impressed Potter you do pay attention" he stated sarcastically.

Harry just frowned. "What makes you so sure?"

Snape rolled his eyes and leaned forward his chair. He stretched out his hand and started tacking points with his fingers. "One Potter we had the map, two the book, three thugs in the bar were confident the stone was here, four the Dark lord has mentioned this place and five the dark enchantment over the island. If there is nothing here why is there no magic allowed? This place is guarding something and I want to find out what."

"We want to find out" Dumbledore corrected.

"Of course" Snape said stand up from his chair. He grabbed on the flashlight and a small black bag and began to head into the forest. "Don't wait up." He called back.

Harry glared after Snape until his form disappeared into the darkness. He then turned back to the old wizard sitting a few feet away from him. Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Severus means well."

Harry just looked away muttering to himself. The Headmaster chuckled to himself hearing what Harry had said. He cleared his throat.

"Come now don't fret my boy. Come and eat your dinner before its gets old, we have long day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Snape, Harry and Dumbledore trekked through the thick jungle trees and bushes; going deeper and deeper into the unknown. Snape was out front with the map in hand stopping and rechecking the map to see if they were heading the right direction. Harry was in the middle carrying his small pack. (Snape not trusting him with any of their supplies and Dumbledore brought up the rear.<p>

They had been walking for the past two hours in the hot Peru sun. They had come across a small stream which they walked right through the water only coming up to their ankles. They had walked another thirty minutes when Snape suddenly stopped. Harry hadn't been paying attention and ran smack right into the man clad in all in black.

Snape turned around and narrowed his eyes. "Watch where going Potter." He then turned back to the map. "We are close, it's just up here."

Snape pushed on. A moment later he pushed aside a large bush and stepped into a clearing. In front of them were about ten twenty foot high stone columns. They looked to be hundreds of years old or maybe even a thousand. They were a rusty brown color and thick grass was growing out of them. Vines ran up and down the ancient columns making the jungle look like they were swallowing them up.

"This is" Snape announced check the map to make sure. They walked further into the clearing checking out their surrounding a little bit more.

"I was expecting something better than this" Harry said disappointed. "Like a huge building or—"

"Then how would this place be hidden Potter?" Snape barked. "If you want to hide something you don't build something huge so all the world can see."

"You know Snape I'm am really getting sick and tired—"Harry began.

"Enough both of you!" demanded Dumbledore. "Now how do you suppose we find a way to the entrance?"

Snape took a quick glance around. "How about I climb up to one of those stones and see what I can find." Snape unhooked his pack and handed to Dumbledore. He then walked over to a large piece of stone that had fallen away and that was low enough to step on. He climbed on top of it. He then processed to jump to the next stone. He managed to catch the ledge and pull himself and got ready to leap to the next one up.

"Please be careful my boy" Dumbledore called from below.

"I'm fine." He then jumped to the next and the next. He was standing on the last column and looked around. He glanced down and saw something out of place.

"I found it."

Harry and the headmaster walked over to where Snape was pointing too. Dumbledore strolled over to the piece of thick sand that was covering the ground. Dumbledore place his foot over it and pressed down. "It's hollow."

"Exactly, it's not supposed to be there "Snape said triumphantly.

"We need to find a way to smash through this" Dumbledore said.

"I'm on it."

Snape looked at the ledge that was directly across from him. There was a huge boulder sitting on the end. Snape jumped across to the other column. He then leaned up against it and pushed with all his might. The rock moved and tipped and began to fall. It smashed right into the hollow ground breaking in right open.

As the dust cleared Snape climbed down and joined the others. They looked down to where the hollow ground had been and saw a hidden entrance.

"Like I said there is something on this island" Snape said. He pulled out his Bersa Thunder 380 and stepped through the dark entrance.


	5. Temple

**Hello everyone. I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry for that, but college life has really been taking a toll. My semester is almost over and I will be able to undate more often. So one again sorry for the long wait this story is not abandon. Hope you enjoy the chapter and another one will be out soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Temple<strong>

The temple was rather dark. Snape, Harry and Dumbledore carefully maneuvered down the stone crumbling stairs to prevent themselves from falling. Stone walls surrounded them and thick dark green vines and moss grew on the walls and floor. As the moved deeper into the temple a musty odor came towards them hitting the full in the face.

When they reached the bottom they came upon a huge room which the ceiling was held up by wide stone columns; while a few columns lay broken in pieces on the floor. Snape stepped forward and turned on the flashlight that was hooked on to the side of his belt. Harry and Dumbledore followed his example and turned on their lights as well.

Snape bent down towards the ground and picked up a silver metal hat. Dumbledore came up behind him and shined his light over the object. The metal hat was rusted. From the looks of things it had been lying there for at least three centuries.

"It's a Spanish soldier's hat" Snape announced. He then dropped it back on the ground and moved on. He walked over the walls and began to carefully examine them. After a moment of finding nothing left.

"Let's keep moving. I have feeling will be covering a lot of ground today," Snape said.

They moved on further into the temple. The deeper they ventured into the old temple the darker it seemed to get. Harry stayed alert. Shining his light everywhere making sure there was no danger or anything that was going to jump out at them. This place was just too eerie for his taste.

They came upon an enormous stone door that has pictographs craved in it. It was blocking there path forward. Snape looked around to find something to move it with. Sitting in a dark corner was a long metal chain that was hanging from the ceiling and attached to the floor. He walked over and inspected it. He then handed his backpack over to Dumbledore who took it wordlessly. Snape then wrapped his hands around the chain and began pulling it downward.

As Snape pulled the stone door creaked and then began to lift it off the ground. Snape managed to get it up a few feet but not enough room for a full grown adult to fit under it.

"Potter drop your pack and see if you can fit through. When you're on the other side see if you can find something to jam the door with" Snape in a strangled voice.

Harry dropped his pack to the floor and carefully stepped toward the heavy stone door. He looked towards Snape and Dumbledore. The Headmaster nodded telling him it was alright to go. He got down on his hands and knees crawling through the small space. Once he reached the other side safely, he stood up and relit his flashlight taking a look around. What he saw in front of him was the path leading on and some wood leaning up against the wall. He spotted a large wooden wagon sitting next to the wall. Inside the wagon held a large slab of stone.

"Maybe I can use that to keep the door open" Harry said to himself. He hurried over to the wooden wagon and began to use all his might to push it. A moment later the wheels on the old wagon creaked and began to move forward. Harry pushed the wagon forward digging his shoes into the ground to keep his balance. He continued to push the wagon forward until he reached the enormous stone door.

He looked down at the height Snape had made for him to crawl through. The only probably was that it was not high enough for him to jam the cart with.

"I found something to jam the door with" Harry announced.

"Well then hurry up and jam it, this thing is heavy" Harry heard Snape snap on the other side of the door.

"I did but I need you to raise the door a few feet higher so I can jam it."

There was a moment and then the door began open wider. Harry pushed the wagon and fitted through the door while Snape slowly lowered the door on to it. The Headmaster quickly crawled under the stone door. Snape was on the other side passing over the three packs. All of a sudden the wagon started to shake and groan under the pressure of the stone door. Dumbledore stood up and he and Harry backed away from the door. On the other side Snape notice the wagon started to break down. He made a mad dash towards the door and just rolled under it as the wagon broke and the door slammed shut.

"That was close" Snape said standing up brushing off his clothes. "Let us hope that this place has a back door because where not getting back out of here that way."

Snape bent down and picked his bag from the dusty stone floor and continued forward. They walked in silence for ten minutes listening to the echo of their feet. From the looks of things, the place seemed to have been abandoned for at least over a thousand years. Dust and dirt covered the floors and walls as well as thick vines. The place had musty smell to it as if it had been sealed up for a long period of time.

Snape led the way down the stone path. Every now and again he would shine his light on the wall and study it for a few minutes. A moment later they came to up to a huge pit that had a long winding wooden bridge built across towards the other side. The bridge looked to be made of old light brown wood which didn't look too stable to the eye.

Harry stared at the backs of the two men in front of him. He peeked around them and towards the wooden bridge with a raised eyebrow. "That doesn't look to safe" he stated.

"Thank you Potter, for pointing out the obvious."

Snape stepped forward and placed one foot on the surface of the wood and pressed down firmly. The wood shifted a bit but otherwise held. Snape looked around and came to the conclusion that this was the only way forward.

"How about I go first, then Harry can follow me and you can bring up the rear" Dumbledore suggested.

Snape looked at the bridge and then back at Dumbledore He nodded and stepped back to allow them to past. Dumbledore cautiously placed his foot on the wooden planks and stepped down. The wood creaked and shifted a bit but held steady. Dumbledore ventured out some more making sure he took every step carefully. After the Headmaster made to the middle of the bridge, Snape sent Harry to go next. Once both Dumbledore and Harry mad it across it was Snape's turn to go.

He readjusted his pack and slowly stepped forward. He placed one foot on the wood carefully. He stood there a moment feeling the wood. He then placed his other foot on the wood and began to walk forward. Snape held out his hands to the side of his body to keep his balance so he wouldn't tip to the side and fall to his death.

He had reached the middle of the bridge when he felt the boards start to shake under his feet. Snape stopped walking abruptly and looked down at the wooden boarders. They started to shake more and more. When Snape turned his head and look back from the direction. The wood was shaking fiercely and the planks began to break up and began to fall away. Snape eyes widen in shock. The wood was dropping fast and heading right towards him.

Snape whirled around and began to sprint down the bridge as fast as possible without falling over the edge. As he ran the wreckage was hot on his heels. Snape heard Dumbledore shout something but he was too busy running for his life. Snape looked up and saw the end of the bridge. He quickly glanced and saw the broken wood almost upon him. Snape ran the last few steps and then leapt towards the other side and hit the stone floor in a belly flop.

Snape laid there a few minutes catching his breath his face pressed into the stone floor. He heard or more felt the Headmaster walk over to him and kneel down. Dumbledore and lightly touch Snape's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

Snape placed his hand on the floor and pushed himself to his feet. "Yes, but next time I'm going first. I will not be running across a bridge for my life again" he stated. Snape then reached down and brushed the dirt off his jeans and processed to keep going forward.

They found a staircase that led upward. When they reached the top they found the ceiling was caved in and beams of light were streaming through.

"Ah, now where getting somewhere," Harry said all too happily. Snape turned his head and gave him a frown.

"After that Bridge collapse we better be" Snape muttered to himself.

When they reached the landing they raised their lights to get a better look at the room they were standing in. Just like when they had first entered the temple several big stone columns held up the ceiling but this time they had pictures carved into the columns and the walls. Snape stood forward and held his light on the wall. Chiseled into the stone what looked like to be letters that had faded over time and were impossible to read.

Snape reached out a hand and brushed the dirt and grime off the wall to get a better look. After a minute or two Harry became bored and walked ahead of the two men and examined the other walls. As he searched the room a certain wall caught his eyes. Harry slowly held his light up to the wall and studied it. In the center of the wall was a big hole as if something used to be there. Harry stepped closer and touched the wall. On the bottom of the wall were little carvings of a tall statue and several people bowing down worshiping it. Or at least they looked like people he couldn't really tell the picture was poorly drawn. Harry reached out a hand to trace the carving with his finger, but he felt a non to gently hand his shoulder forcing him to move out of the away.

Harry jumped from the sudden grip and whipped around. He saw Snape crouching next to him staring at him. "Afraid a zombie gotten ahold of you, Potter" Snape teased.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the man, he held his retort and stepped back so Snape could get a better look at the wall. Snape carefully peer at the drawings. He then reached inside his black bag that was slung over his shoulder and pulled out Miss Blake's note and the small book he had required earlier, that had the picture of the Aurea Stone in it. Snape quickly flipped through the two books and study them in silence.

"What is it Severus?" Dumbledore asked standing behind him. Snape stood up and turned towards the older man.

"The Aurea Stone used to be right here" Snape said gesturing towards the hole in the wall.

"I don't see anything" Harry stated. "If it is here why don't I see it?"

Snape whipped around and glared down at the boy. "If you had just listened to what I said a moment ago. I said the words 'used to' which last time I checked was past tense, Potter. Now as I was saying, because of the drawings and the notes in the notebook, I believe that the Aurea once stood here inside of a huge golden statue."

"How do know it was golden?" Harry asked.

Snape rolled his eyes and pointed a finger at the dirt on the ground. "Because of the golden dust that is mixed in with all the other dirt and grime on the floor. Now according to Miss. Blake's journal many expeditions have taken place in this temple and this place from the looks of it has been picked over through the ages.

Snape dropping gaze to the floor and said. "Where about four hundred years for this party. It seems someone has already found what we are looking for."

Dumbledore sighed and ran his hand through his bread. "We need to find that stone."

Snape was about to say something but some caught his attention. Snape slowly walked forward his flashlight cast upon the ground. He reached down and lightly ran his finger up and down the thick lines that were embedded into the stone floor. Snape held his light a distance away and saw the same thick lines leading away from the room.

"I think the trail just got warm again" Snape announced.

"What?" Dumbledore asked stepping forward.

Snape held his light on the lines running down another path. Dumbledore raised a surprised eyebrow.

"There tracks" he asked.

"Yes from the statue. Whoever was here before, dragged the thing out on cut log based on the marks left in stone" Snape explained to the headmaster.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Harry cried.

"We follow the tracks" Snape said.

He began to move out of the room and around the corner. Harry and Dumbledore hurried to catch up to him. The group made their way down a narrow flight of stairs. They came to a long corridor and at the end of it, the wall was missing and they could see the outside. The walked through the missing wall leading them back into the wild jungle.

Snape turned back and examined the wall. From the way the rocks were laying it seemed the temple wall had been blown out by some type of explosive. Snape turned back towards the path and looked for the tracks but they were gone. He groaned inwardly. Since they were now outside the tracks must have gotten washed away over time.

"Now what? The tracks are gone" Harry cried.

Snape stopped and took a quick look around. Behind some wild grown bushes he could just make out a stone walk way. It had no tracks on it but he could bet his whole year teaching salary that was the way to go.

"That path" he point towards the bushes. "I bet that leads somewhere." Snape walked pass them ignoring the doubtful look that Potter was giving him.

They had been walking down the stone covered path about five minutes. The sun sat low in the sky casting a pink and yellow color. They had about an hour and a half of light left. They would have to call it a night soon and pick up tomorrow.

Harry was walking quietly behind Snape and Dumbledore hands stuffed in his jeans staring at the ground. Even now and again he would kick a rock in front of him and keep walking. Then when he caught up to that same rock he would kick it again. He was so busy kicking the rock he hadn't noticed the two men stopped in front of him until he walked into the Headmaster's back.

Dumbledore turned and peered down at him over his glasses.

"Sorry sir" Harry mumbled quickly. Dumbledore nodded and turned back to Snape who was standing there listening intently to the noises around him.

"What is it Severus?" Dumbledore asked coming to stand next to the man.

"Do you hear that?" he asked. "Not far from here, it sounds like running water." Snape said continuing down the path once more.

* * *

><p>No more than five minutes later they turned and came face to face with a bank and a not to steep waterfall, but what was curious about this waterfall was a giant rusted German U-boat sitting in the middle of the water.<p>

"Well there's something you don't see every day" Snape said to himself.

Harry walked past the two men and towards the bank where the water was two feet from his tennis shoes. "Is that a submarine?"

"German U-boat" Snape answered. "From the looks of thing it must of came upriver during flood season and gotten stuck. Alright let's go check it out it."

Snape took a step forward but stopped when he felt a hand around his arm. He turned back and saw Dumbledore standing there with a disagreeable look upon his face.

"Perhaps not, it's in the middle of the water and we have no boat to get to it."

Snape looked around and saw a whole bunch of small ledges hanging off the side of the cliff wall. All he had to do is climb up there and drop down. He would land right on the deck of the boat. One problem Dumbledore was too old to climb and he didn't trust Potter to do so without breaking his neck.

"Fine I'll go myself." Snape dropped the back pack he had on his back to the ground as well as the black bag slung over his shoulder. He then dug into the back pack and pulled out two walky talkies and handed them to Headmaster.

"You can talk to me on this when I get inside. Do you remember how I showed you how to use it?"

Dumbledore look the objected and nodded. Snape turned and began to walk towards the bank.

"Be carefully Severus "Dumbledore called after him.

"I'll call you if I run into any Nazis" Snape joked.

Dumbledore raised a white eyebrow and turned towards Harry. "Nazis?"

"There bad people that work for Adolf Hitler during World War Two, there kind of like Voldemort and the Death Easters in our world, sir" Harry explained.

"Oh, well let's hope he doesn't run into one of those."

Harry shook his head hopelessly the man didn't get it.

* * *

><p>Snape climbed up the ledge that was next to the bank he pulled himself up and continued to the next ledge and the next. He did this until he reached the last one. Across the flat stone wall a very narrow path of rock stood out from the cliff that he could walk across. Snape put out a hesitated foot on the small rock path and placed his back firmly against the cliff wall. He then slide across the smooth surface and brought his left foot onto the path. If he took one wrong move he would plummet to the ground and into the rocks below.<p>

As he carefully moved across the wall he kept his eyes on his feet making sure they stayed in place. At one point he had almost slipped and fell off. At the last moment he caught his balance and watched some small stones fall towards the ground.

Snape stopped and took a deep breath calming himself before he continued. After another minute or two he made it to the other ledge. There were several ledges leading directly from where he was stood down over the open deck of the U-boat.

He jumped down to the next ledge under him and then the next one, he took them one after another until he was on the last ledge. He then slowly dangled himself on the side of the ledge and over the deck. He then made sure he was in the right position. He let of the small cliff and a second later his feet hit the U-boat deck. As he stood up from his kneeling position he sighed in relief. He had made it.

He then turned and walked to the edge of the boat and waved to Dumbledore and Harry who were still standing on the bank. Dumbledore waved back to let him know he could see him. Snape then processed to the open hatch that was on top of deck. He peered down and saw a rusted ladder leading down to deck below.

He then used the ladder and climbed down. He found this deck was empty and there was nothing but dust and cobwebs covering everything. He then went further into the boat when he noticed big reddish brown stains starting to cover the walls and deck floor. Blood he concluded. A moment later he came to another ladder, he took that one down to the next level. As he began to explore this deck he came across a dead body. The body looked as if had been there for decades. The skin was almost gone and bone was beginning to become visible. The body was lying propped up against the door. He have to move it if he want to go forward.

Snape stepped forward and grabbed the body by its clothes and dragged it away from the door. He then dropped it on the hard deck non to gently. When the body fell he heard multiply hard objects hit the floor. He then looked down and saw several large golden coins lying on the deck next to the body. Snape reached down and picked one up. He took a moment and studies the marks in his hand. He then stood and placed the piece of gold in his pocket. He then continued onward.

A few minutes later he made it up to the captain's corridors. The wooden floor borders were covered in dry blood and the cabins' walls had deep scratch marks. Snape took a look around. There was a huge map on the wall of the island. As well as a turned over bed and desk in the corner. In the far corner of the room was a black curtain. Snape stepped over to it slowly. He reached out a hand and grabbed the middle. He then ripped it back and let the cloth fall to the floor.

What found was another dead body. This time it wasn't a crewman but the captain himself. Snape took a step forward examining the wounds on the captain's body. The man still had his captain's hat on his head but his clothes and skin were ripped to shreds. Whatever happened to these Germans they were definitely murdered and they had put a fight.

Looking down that's when Snape notice the small piece of yellow paper that the dead captain was holding in his decaying hand. Snape reached and grabbed the paper and unfolded it. There lying in his hand was another map of the island but with more detail. On a small part of the map was a small circle around a small landmass.

Snape reached into his belt and pulled out his walky talky to speak to Dumbledore back on the bank. "I found another map in here. It has more detail than the one we have as well a part of the island circled. It seems that the English, Spanish and Germans were all after the Aurea Stone."

"Are you telling me that map is going to lead us straight to the stone?" the Headmaster asked.

"Yes… well hopefully… I'm not sure, but we have to try."

"This has to Severus we need to find the Stone before Voldemort or we'll…"

Snape waited for a few seconds for Dumbledore to continue but he didn't say anything more. "Albus what will happen. Albus you there?" Snape sighed and placed the radio back into his belt. The old man must have hit the off button by accident and didn't know how to turn it back on.

He took a last glance around the room to make sure he hadn't missed anything. He went back the way he came earlier. He was moving through the submarine corridors quickly. He opened the door way too quickly. Lying on the floor was a long torpedo. Snape accidently hit it with the door and the torpedo rolled across the floor and the tail began to spin.

"Oh that can't be good" Snape said staring down at the weapon.

Snape turned and started sprinting the rest of the away out the boat. He was afraid the torpedo was going to blow up. No more than a minute later he reached the opened deck. Without a second thought he hurried over toward the edge of the submarine and jumped over the bar into the water below.

* * *

><p>Snape swam through the water away from the submarine. As he came upon the bank he surfaced and placed his hand on the ground. As the water began to clear from his eyes he looked up into the face of Antonin Dolohov who kneeling down on the edge of the water bank.<p>

"Well hello there Severus" Dolohov said holding out a hand to help him ashore.

Snape ignored his hand and pushed himself onto the bank. He stood up and saw that seven men with machine guns were surrounding Dumbledore and Harry. One of the muggle men came forward; and grabbed his gun off his belt and pushed him towards the Headmaster and Potter so he was standing next to them.

"Funny finding you here Severus" Dolohov began to speak. "What would our lord say if he saw you now with the Muggle loving fool and the famous Harry Potter."

"I don't know Antonin what would he say?"

Dolohov frown and crossed his arms over his chest. "That you are a traitor to our lord and that you have been helping 'them' find the Aurea Stone."

"I didn't say anything about the Aurea Stone, were just out here on a nice little camping trip."

Dolohov just laughed and shook his head.

"He's just trying to deceive you. They heard everything while you were on the boat, just give them the map" Dumbledore instructed.

Snape glared at Dolohov hatefully as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the folded up map. One of the men that was standing behind him walked forward and snatched the map out of his hand and brought it over to Dolohov, who opened and scanned it briefly.

"Ah so the Stone is somewhere on this part of the island." Dolohov looked up and smiled at the group in front of him, he then reached and pulled out his gun and aimed it at them. "I thank you Severus, for doing half the work for me."

He then moved the gun and aimed it at Dumbledore "Imagine how thrilled the Dark Lord will be when I tell him that I have killed the great Albus Dumbledore and brought before him the traitor and the boy who lived." He then cocked the gun and aimed it at Dumbledore's head.

Dolohov was about to pull the trigger when a huge explosion from the submarine came forth. Because they were just standing on the bank the force of the explosion knocked everyone down to the ground. Snape recovered first and saw everyone was s on the ground still stunned. He then grabbed Harry who was lying right next to him and pulled them both to their feet.

Snape turned back towards Dumbledore who was trying to rise but one of Dolohov men grabbed onto his leg and pulled him back down. The Headmaster looked up toward Snape and Harry with a pleading look. "Run" he yelled at them.

A second later Snape pushed Harry in front of him and they took off running down the stone path. As they ran they could hear in the distance Dolohov shouting for his men for them to kill them. Gun fire began to echo through the air toward the two fleeing people. Snape shouted for Harry to keep his head down but keep running. As they made it to the end of the pathway, Snape grabbed Harry by the arm and led him into the thick jungle. They ran and ran not knowing where they were headed but as long as they escaped.

They ran for ten minutes straight. The gun fire had faded into the distance and only their feet and their harsh breathing echoed around them. When Snape deemed they had gotten far enough way they stopped. Harry stood in the middle of the clearing bent over on his hands and knees breathing heavily trying to catch his breath. Snape was breathing heavily as well sweat rolling down his nose. He wasn't paying attention his back was turned away from the trees. Harry finally managed to catch his breath and looked up and caught someone sneaking up behind Snape's back.

"Professor lookout" the Harry cried.

Snape wheeled around fisted raised and without another though he punched the person in the side of the head. The person fell backwards and hit the ground unconscious. Snape with his fist still raised slowly crept over to the person who was stretched out cold on the grass. The figure looked too be female. Snape leaned down and pushed the long red hair aside to see the person's face.

As the hair was removed from the person, Harry who was standing behind Snape gasped when he saw the identity of the person.

"The American reporter" Harry said. "What's she doing here?"

"Do I look like I know why Miss. Blake is out here?" Snape snapped. He checked to see if she was alright other than the bump on her head. He then carefully removed the pack that was on her back and set it down beside her.

"What about Professor Dumbledore, we have to help him" Harry demanded.

Snape released an agitated breath and looked up at the sky. It was getting dark fast they didn't have much light left. They would have to find somewhere safe to hold up for the night. Snape carefully placed his arms underneath Miss. Blake's legs and back and lifted her up into his arms and stood. He then turned and looked down at the boy who stood in front of him.

"We can't leave her here; if Dolohov finds her, she's as good as dead as we are." Snape then turned and began to head deeper into the jungle. Harry stayed put not moving a muscle.

"What about Dumbledore, we can't leave him with that Death Eater" Harry shouted.

"Keep your voice down Potter" Snape said turning back and facing the boy. "They won't kill him, not now. I know how Dolohov works, he'll use the fact that he has the headmaster to try and draw us out. We won't be able to help him tonight. If you haven't notice all are supplies are gone and it's close to getting dark. We have to find a place to hold up for tonight and try and figure something out tomorrow. Now pick up Miss. Blake's pack and let's go."

Snape turned back and began to walk away. Harry for once did as he was told and picked up the bag and hurried after him.


	6. Into the Wilderness

**Chapter Six: Into the Wilderness**

They could hardly see anything in front of them. They had been hurrying through the jungle for the past twenty minutes. Snape walked through the darkness as quickly as possible with Miss. Blake's limp body gathered in his arms. Harry stuck close behind them barely making out Snape's form that was five feet in front of him.

About two minutes later Snape caught site of a small discrete clearing to his left. Four thick trees surround the small clearing, making a small pit in which they could keep from being spotted from the open.

Snape whispered for Harry to follow him down into the clearing. They carefully maneuvered themselves into the pit so they were hidden for anyone that was walking past their hiding spot.

Snape gently deposited Miss. Blake's body on the grass covered ground. He then turned to Harry and took the pack that he had been carrying. He opened the bag and began to feel around for something useful they could use. When they had run from Dolohov's and his men, they had lost all of their equipment, guns, food, water ,the map, the black book, Miss. Blake's notes and Dumbledore.

Snape's as he searched the bag his hand brushed against something. He quickly grabbed it and pulled it out. It turned out to be a flashlight. He turned it on and a powerful beam emanated from the object. Snape handed over the light to Harry for him to hold and shine it down on the bag so he could see.

In the pack he found a little bit of food and water, some clothes, a video camera, a gun and a few clips. As well as some girly items, like makeup and other stuff. Snape sighed in relief and took the gun and the extra clips from the bag and hooked to his belt. He then closed the bag up and placed it behind him. He took the flashlight from Harry and then turned back to Miss. Blake to look her over. Snape checked the side of her face. There was a large black and blue bruise forming on her forehead. Snape conclude that she was going to be alright and should wake soon. He then turned off the flashlight and sat back against the pit wall.

"Will she be alright?" Harry asked sitting in complete darkness.

"Keep it down Potter" Snape scolded. "Your voice is carrying."

Harry frown at Snape but didn't say anything else. He figured that he had said that a bit loud and his voice had echoed somewhat.

"To answer your question, yes Miss. Blake will be fine. I image she'll be waking soon" Snape whispered.

"And what are we supposed to do?"

"You Mr. Potter will shut up and go to sleep while I keep watch."

Harry mumbled something under his breath and stretched out the grass. He closed his eyes and tried to will his body to sleep but his mind was in overdrive and wouldn't shut down. He didn't know how much time had gone past but he gave up trying to sleep and began picking at the grass that was underneath of him.

Snape sat up against the wall with his knees drawn into his chest. He knew Potter wasn't asleep, he could tell by his breathing, but at least he was being quiet. He suppressed a sigh. This was all he needed right now. To watch over a woman he hardly knew and the boy he loathed the most. Life had really dealt him a great summer this year, he wonder what it would be next year. He could see it becoming worse, if they manage to survive this.

Snape was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he was startled when a low groan came from beside him. Not a second later heard it again and then a body shifted. Snape turned the flashlight back on and pointed down at the body that was stirring.

He watched Miss. Blake move about holding the side of her face. Snape crawled towards her and leaned down. "I wouldn't touch your forehead Miss. Blake, you don't want to cause more damage" Snape told her. She looked up at him with a confused expression. She then raised a shaky hand to shield her eyes.

Snape lowered the light so it wouldn't blind her. Harry sat up and surveyed the two people that sat in front of him. Miss. Blake looked confused and Snape looked like he was waiting for something. After another moment or two something clicked in her head.

"You!" Miss. Blake shouted.

"Ah, there we are" Snape said sarcastically.

"You stole my notebook!"

Snape sighed. "You state the obvious Miss. Blake."

Miss. Blake sat up and yelled. "Give it back!"

Snape rolled his eyes. "I can't, I don't have it anymore."

"What do you mean you don't have it anymore?"

Snape sighed once more and sat back against the grass. "It was taken from me."

Miss. Blake frowned. "How?"

When Snape just stared at her and didn't speak, her frowned deepened. "Those men that are running all over the island, took my notes didn't they?"

Snape nodded silently.

"And it was you who punched me and knocked me out?" Miss. Blake asked.

Again Snape nodded.

Miss. Blake looked over and spotted Harry sitting in the corner watching them quietly. She then turned back to Snape and raised a red eyebrow. She remembered there being three men yesterday.

"It seemed you have lost your father."

Snape head jerked up towards Miss. Blake at first he simply stared at her, then a moment later a small smirk spread across his lips. "Indeed."

Miss. Blake stood up and brushed her jeans off. She then moved towards her bag that was sitting behind Snape. She opened it up and began searching through it. She found everything there except her handgun. She quickly looked around and spotted the gun strapped to Snape's belt.

"That's mine" she shouted and went to reach for it.

Snape easily moved and pushed her hand away. "Indeed, this is your gun but you will not be getting it right now."

"Why, because it seems you lost yours and need another one? Well you can't have mine!"

She was about to yell when they heard a twig snap loudly echoing around the area. Snape rushed forward and pulled Miss. Blake down so she was lying flat on the grass. He then quickly turned off the flashlight.

All three people in the pit laid perfectly still as they listened to multiply footsteps come into the clearing. Many flashlight beams could be seen flashing over their hiding spot. Snape carefully reached for his gun in his belt and pulled it out.

"I thought I heard shouting over hear" one of the many men said.

One of the men chuckled. "Yeah like you heard something before" he said sarcastically.

The man muttered under his breath and shined the flashlight around the area. He was certain he had heard a person's voice. After the group of men spent other two minutes searching the area, the leader gave up and called for them to move on. The three occupants stayed complete still as they listened to the group of men move away deeper into the jungle.

Harry who laid flat on his back let out a breath they he hadn't realized he was holding, until the men had left. He sat up and looked over to Snape and Miss. Blake, he couldn't see them but he could hear someone's steady breathing. He heard someone's body shift (most likely Snape's because he was right next to him) and sit up as well.

"I'm assuming those are the men that took my notes?" Miss Blake asked.

"No not those men, their leader has your notes and our stuff" Snape replied stiffly.

"And how do you suppose we get it back?" Harry asked.

There was a pause in which nobody spoke. Harry could feel Snape's black eyes glare at him through the dark and could image his mouth opening in a sneer. Not a moment later Harry heard Snape's deep baritone voice cut through the darkness like a knife. "I did I not tell you before to shut and go to sleep."

Harry did a childish thing and stuck his tongue out at his professor because he knew he couldn't see and that was the only thing he could get away with at the moment. After a moment of basking in his small victory he lied down once again and shut his eyes.

Once Snape heard Harry do what he was told and lie down he turned to Miss. Blake. "I would advise you to sleep as well. We have a long day tomorrow Miss. Blake and suggest you get some rest."

"And what do you plan on doing?"

"Keep watch."

* * *

><p>The next morning the sun was bright and beat down upon them. Snape had woken them up at first light. Harry had awoken with dirt in his glasses and a sore arm, because that was what he used for a pillow last night. Miss. Blake had tossed and turned all night long, thinking that they would be found at any moment. Snape had stayed up the whole night without sleep. How he was functioning right now was a mystery to them.<p>

They came upon a cliff that overlooking the jungle. They could just make out a large camp and the waterfront, but they lay in two different directions. They turned their attention back toward the camp. They couldn't make out any details of the camping grounds because they were too far away. All they could see were a dozen tents in the clearing.

"That looks to be a ten mile walk" Snape stated.

"Do you think that's were professor… OWWWW" Harry started too asked. He stopped talking when Snape stomped on his foot and glared at him.

Harry shut his mouth immediately and fought the urge to reach down and touch his burning foot. Miss. Blake turned and gave them a weird look. "Is there a problem?" she inquired.

"No, I think 'Daniel' needs to get a move on" Snape said. He then turned around and began walk the direction they had just come from.

Snape had managed to find a safe path from the cliff and down to the bottom. It had taken them a little over an hour to reach the ground. They had to climb down carefully. If Snape had been alone it would have been much faster getting down, but of course he had to help the boy and Miss. Blake and it had taken some time.

* * *

><p>Miss. Blake sighed in relief to be down on flat ground once again. She reached up a hand and whipped the sweat that was running down her face. She readjusted her pack and continued to follow the boys into the thick trees.<p>

"So why are you two here? And please don't tell you're a family on vacation searching for artifacts. I could see through that lie a mile away" Miss. Blake said,

Snape stopped walking abruptly and turned to face Miss. Blake with a frown on his face. "Oh. You don't think were a family on vacation, do you?" he repeated.

"No, I mean come on, you don't even look alike, plus I'm sure all your names are fake. Your name is not Alan and his for sure is not Daniel" she said pointing at Harry. "If your going to pick a fake name, pick something that actually fits you."

"What makes you think our names are fake, our passports would prove you wrong" Snape countered simply.

"Anybody can get a passport if they have the right amount of money."

Snape smirked and began walking again. "Indeed."

She jogged a bit to catch up with him and slowed to a fast walk. "Well are you going to tell me?"

Snape sighed. "Severus."

"What?"

"My name is Severus and the boy's name is Harry."

"Oh, you see that wasn't so hard."

"What makes you think I'm telling you the truth?"

Miss. Blake smiled. "Something tells me you look to have very uncommon name and the fact it suites you."

"Really?"

"Yes it does. Now what was the older gentlemen's name who is not your father? "

"Albus."

"Wow, the English have some strange names."

"Well, Americans have some strange traditions."

"Yes we do."

"Come we have to make it to the waterfront before dark."

Miss. Blake froze and gazed up at Snape it shock. "The waterfront? I thought we were heading to the campsite."

"No, I am getting you off this island."

"What about you two?"

"We're going to continue to look for the object we came here to get, as well as try to get our friend back in the process."

"But you just can't send me off the island you need me."

Snape whirled around abruptly and advanced on her. "This is not a game, Miss. Blake or some fun adventure. These men are after us. And if were caught they will not hesitate to kill us. Is that what you want, to die in some remote jungle where no will ever find your dead body."

"You know those same rules apply to you as well" she whispered.

"We knew the risk when we came here."

"Yeah and so did I. You think I didn't know the reason why all those thugs were hanging around town and where they head when they all disappeared. You stole my book and I decided to pursue you. I knew the risk I was taking? Besides I know why you took my notes."

"Know you don't!"

"Yes I do! You took my book because your searching for the Aurea Stone. Now my notes are gone, but you can still use them."

"How can I if I don't have them anymore?"

"Me" Miss. Blake said pointing to herself. "I have them memorized and if you send me away you lose that."

Snape closed his eyes and made a face. She was right they did need those notes to help them and they most likely wouldn't find her book of notes again. "Alright, you win Miss. Blake. Like or not I need you or mostly your brain."

Miss. Blake smiled up at Snape in triumph. "But if you get killed it's on your head not mine," he warned

"Thanks and please call me Daphne. Mrs. Blake is my mother."

"Alright Daphne, let's get too that camp before nightfall."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry it gets better, just wait to you read the next chapter.<strong>


	7. James Bond

**I'm back and this story will be updated on a regular bases. Enjoy and please review. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: James Bond<strong>

It was just past noon when they reached the camp grounds. They were on the outskirts of the campsite, hidden behind a couple of large trees. All three of them carefully poked their heads around the tree trunk and surveyed the bivouac that lay before them.

There were two arm guards patrolling the outskirts of the perimeter, which was about fifty feet away. Beyond them, there were at least thirty men in the encampment marching throughout the grounds. While they checked out the area Harry spotted the Headmaster. He got Snape's attention pointing in the direction he saw the powerful wizard. Snape narrowed his eyes scanning the area.

He caught sight of Dumbledore's banana yellow shirt. He was being led by gun point by two men towards a waiting chopper. A few feet behind them was Dolohov and some more men. They all loaded into the helicopter and a moment later the chopper lifted off. The chopper flew right over them, violently blowing the trees back and forth. Snape questioned how in the world did Dolohov get all this equipment and where did all these men come from?

As the chopper flew ahead he quickly made a mental in which direction they were headed. "Their heading south" Snape whispered to himself.

Snape motioned for Harry and Daphne to follow him back into the jungle. Once they were a safe distance away. Snape turned to them and began to give them instructions.

"We need to catch up to them and rescue Albus."

"And how do we suppose we catch up?" Daphne questioned. "Because clearly they flew a chopper out of here and were only traveling on foot."

Snape glanced back to the campgrounds. "Well, it seems will have to commandeer some transportation."

Daphne crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her head to the side. "And how do you suppose we do that?" she asked not sounding very convince.

Snape stood there for a moment in thought. A few seconds later he turned back to them a smirk spread across his lips. "Wait here I'll be right back" he announced moving back towards the enemy campsite.

* * *

><p>Daphne stood in the grass impatiently tapping her foot. Harry sat on a nearby rock picking at the dirt. Snape had been for gone over ten minutes. He had just walked away from them and hadn't even discussed what his plan had been. He just decided to execute his own strategy, without anyone's input on the situation. Daphne really was starting to like this British guy less and less. This man was not a team player.<p>

Daphne turned back to the kid that sat on the rock. She observed him from where she stood. He looked pretty young to be traveling with two men that weren't his family. It seemed kind of strange when she thought about it. Had they kidnapped him? The boy didn't seem scared or threatened. He seemed to know the dark haired man, but didn't really care for him too much. If she wanted answers she better ask for them. These two didn't come across like the type to volunteer any information on their own.

She strolled over to the green eyed boy and sat down on the rock next to him. He gazed up at her for a moment and then turned his attention back to the grass that lay at his feet. "Yes?" Harry asked.

"Um, Harry right?"

"Yeah."

"So, Harry, why are you out here? I know your searching for the Aurea Stone, but that doesn't explain why you're traveling with these two men?"

Harry shifted his attention from the ground and stared at the woman in front of him suspiciously. She was fishing for answers. He knew he shouldn't be surprised, after all she was a reporter and that was a part of her job. He would have to be cautions, in answering her question. He didn't know her after all.

"I wanted to come with them. They were going to leave me at home. I wanted some adventure after a long year in school, so they agreed that I could come" Harry lied.

Daphne listened to Harry's words, but something didn't set right with her, his story didn't really seem likely. Perhaps she should see what else he was going to say if she pressed him more. "How do you know Severus and Albus?"

Harry hesitated only for a second. "My parents."

Daphne raised a curious eyebrow. She didn't expect that answer. "Really, well that seems cool, your parents know interesting people."

"That they do."

Daphne decided it was time to steer the conversion in a new direction. "Know anything about the men that are after us?"

Harry shook his head. "Sorry, I don't have the faintest idea."

"Do you think Severus knows anything?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps you should ask him when he returns."

Daphne agreed. "Will do."

She was about to ask another question, but she was cut off when a huge explosion sound nearby. Daphne jumped up feeling the ground tremble under her feet. Harry rose as well and searched his surroundings. In the distance they could hear shouting; followed by a roar that sounded like a car engine firing up.

Daphne stood there quietly straining to make out any sounds. She was unsure whether she should stay or take the boy and run. She was about to flee when she saw a glimpse of a lime green rusted pickup truck through the bushes hurling towards them. Daphne had to leap out of the truck's way to avoid being hit. The truck stopped a few feet away and Snape's head poked out of the window.

"Get in the truck, there right behind me!" Snape yelled.

Daphne didn't need to be told twice. She snatched her bag off the ground and jogged over to the passenger's side. She ripped opened the door. She stood back to allow Harry to slid into the middle and Daphne brought up the rear. Snape hit the gas and they sped into the jungle.

* * *

><p>Trees were flying past them. From the looks of the speedometer Snape was doing 80 miles per hour and he wasn't slowing down. Daphne glanced over at her companion in the drives seat. He looked tense. His midnight eyes darted to the rearview mirror every few seconds. The man was pale and was breathing heavily as if he had run a great distance.<p>

"What happened?" Daphne demanded.

Snape hesitated before he answered. "I raided their camp. I got most of our stuff back that I found lying around in one of the tents."

"You got my book?"

Snape shook his head. "No, it wasn't among our stuff. They must have taken it with them."

Daphne sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. Harry turned toward his teacher. He opened his mouth to ask a question, but a glare from the man silenced him.

"Not now" Snape snapped. "I will answer all of your questions when we reach a safe point, but right now we have company."

Harry and Daphne turned and looked out the back window. Three beat up trucks were hot on their heels and they were gaining fast. Snape peered over at Daphne and said. "Take the wheel, I have to get rid of them. "

Daphne quickly switched seats with Harry and slid over next to Snape. "And how do you propose to do that?"

Snape turned towards her and smirked. "Did neither of you see the M16 assault rifle strapped onto the back of the truck bed mat?"

Daphne glanced up in the rearview mirror and spotted the gun on the back of the truck. "Well then, why don't you go and take care of our little problem."

"Gladly and try to keep the truck as steady as possible. I don't want to end up being thrown off."

Snape carefully opened the driver door. He made sure to avoid the trees and bushes that sped past. He eased his foot off the gas and felt Daphne take over. Snape climb out of the truck and into the back of the wide open trunk space. He reached the gun and unlocked the safety taking aim at the closes truck and opened fire. The bullets went flying making a vertical line in the dirt and hurling towards the enemy truck. The bullets hit the hood of the enemy's truck and made a b-line up to the windshield. The glass crack and blood sprayed on the bullet ridden windshield and the drive slumped forward. The truck started to violently shake and it veered off the path and slammed into a nearby tree.

Two trucks came speeding up taking the other truck's places. Snape took aim at the next closes truck and was about to open fire when his truck hit a bump. Snape lost his balance and stumbled backward, hitting the truck window. The moment he fell and felt a few bullets flew right above his head, missing him by inches.

"Be careful" Snape shouted at Daphne.

"Then hang on" Daphne retorted inside the truck.

Snape scrambled back towards the gun and opened fire on the remainder two trucks. Snape blew out the tires of the closes truck too him. The enemy truck began spinning out of control. It hit a rough dirt patch and flipped into the air. The truck flipped six times tossing the man that had been standing on the truck bed mat. A few seconds later it hit the ground and exploded. The third truck was still behind the other and it end up crashing into the truck that he just exploded; taking it out of commission as well.

With the three trucks neutralized. Snape placed the safety back on the gun. Daphne brought the truck to a stop and Snape hopped down from the back. Daphne stepped out of the car and glanced over Snape's shoulder. Behind them flames issued from the ground as the fire and smoke lifted into the air.

"Well it looks like you took care of those men I see" Daphne pointed out.

Snape surveyed his handiwork and shrugged his shoulders. "That should send a message to the others not to trifle with us."

Snape turned and moved past her and over to the open door. He stood beside it and gesture for her to get in the truck. She did and slid back into the seat next to Harry. Snape stepped into the car shutting the door and then continued drive down the jungle path.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting when the pickup started to slow down as the last of the gas ran out. The old truck made a few clunking noises and then finally came to a halt. Snape gave an agitated exhale and put the truck in park. He glanced over at his two companions and said. "That's it, time to start walking."<p>

Without another word Snape opened the door and stepped out. He walked around and opened truck bed mat. He looked up as he saw Harry and Daphne come up next to him. He grabbed one of their bags that he had stolen from the camp and handed it to Harry.

Snape passed Daphne her bag who took it wordlessly. Snape took his backpack and opened it. He dug through it and pulled out a small compass. He checked through the bag quickly making sure everything was in accord. He then pulled the pack onto his back. He turned to the two wide eyed people that stood in front of him. "We have limited ammo."

"Are you going to give me a gun?" Daphne questioned.

Snape stood there for a moment sizing the redhead up. Could she really use a weapon? Well he had taken her handgun away from her earlier. She must have been able to handle herself to an extent. Snape reached into his belt and pulled out Daphne's handgun. He held it out to her, which she took.

"Do you know how to use a gun?" Snape asked with some concern.

Daphne glanced down at the gun and then back up at Snape. "Sure, how hard can it be? It's like a video camera, all you do is point and shoot" she concluded.

Snape smirk at her analogy. "Good girl."

Snape move back to the truck and pulled the M16 assault rifle off. He grabbed the extra ammo and held it out to Harry. Harry looked at the ammo and then back to Snape disbelief written on his face. Was Snape really handing him ammo?

Snape didn't look like he really wanted to do this. "I don't have the room to carry this, so I'm entrusting you with the ammo. You better take care of it, because if you don't I'll…"

"All right sir" Harry cut him off. "I get the picture, I won't lose it."

Snape frowned not really happy with the decision, but he didn't have a choice. Harry took the ammo and stuffed it into his backpack. Snape reached in his pocket and took out his compass and waited for a couple of seconds. When the dial landed on the big S he began walking in that direction. He then turned his attention skyward, where the sun sat low in the horizon.

"We need to find another place to stay for the night and then we'll keep heading south tomorrow." Daphne glanced up at the sky as well and agreed.

* * *

><p>Snape, Daphne and Harry hiked a mile from where they had abandoned the pickup. They wanted to get as far away from it as possible encase someone tried to track them. Before long they found a circle of trees that were concealed behind some tall bushes. Snape checked the perimeter and concluded that the area would do for a campsite for the night.<p>

They settled on the ground going through the bags. Snape found some food that didn't need to be cook and handed it over to Harry and Daphne. He checked the food supple and concluded that they had enough food that would last them a few days. By that time he hoped to have rescued Dumbledore and complete their mission.

Snape instructed them to get some rest and keep quiet. They would head out at first light and continue on their journey. He left them going 20 feet away and took to guard their camp for the night. Daphne watched silently eating her small dinner. She hadn't seen him take anything and she knew he hadn't slept at all last night.

To her he seemed like the quiet driven type. He was one of those men that wouldn't stop until they got the job done and done right. He was completely different for most men she worked with. She had never worked with an English gentleman before. He remembered her of a dark James Bond with all the climbing and shoot. It was weird, but a cool weird.

She waited an hour, after the sun was down and the boy was asleep a few feet away. She grabbed some food and cautiously walked over to Snape. He was leaning against a tall tree and watching the darkness intently. He listened to every sound that echoed through the jungle. She stepped on a branched snapping it right in half. It sounded through the air.

Snape whirled around aiming his gun right at Daphne. She stopped in her track startled by his reaction and reflexes. After a few tense moments, Snape realized who stood a few feet in front of him and slowly lowered his weapon. Daphne sighed in relief as Snape went back to his watch. She stood there a few seconds trying to get her heart to calm down. He had really scared her. She had never seen reflexes like that. He was James Bond indeed.

Daphne continued towards him and stopped next to the tree he was leaning against. She waited a couple of seconds for him to acknowledge her presents. As he turned his head she just made out his features that were illuminated by the moonlight.

"Here" Daphne said hold out food.

Snape briefly glanced down at the food and shook his head. "You eat it."

Daphne frowned. "I already did. This is your share, you haven't eaten all day. You must be hungry by now?"

"I have to keep watch, I'll eat later" Snape told her.

"I'll keep watch. You go eat and get a few hours of sleep."

Snape glared at her with a skeptical expression. Daphne glared him down and answered. "Look you watched over the boy and me all last night, you raided a camp today and blew up three cars. That's a lot for a day's work. You seem to handle it well; I hope this is not a regular thing for you."

Snape chuckled at her humor. She would never believe the kind of day he had to deal with on regular bases. She probably thought he was some kind of James Bond. If he really thought about it he could see the parallels between the two of them. After all he was a spy. Of course he did beat Mr. Bond because he was a wizard and Bond was a fictional muggle character, but even he had his limits.

He finally reached out taking the food and retreated towards the camp. "Make sure you don't fall asleep. I don't want to be captured."

"Of course" Daphne said with a bit of humor in her voice. "This is nothing I can't handle."

Snape turned back with a small smirk playing on his lips. "I truly hope so, after all I'll still be watching."

Daphne moved back to her post giggling to herself. He sure had the dry British humor like James Bond.


End file.
